Tea Time: Live In Concert!
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: After going to a concert last weekend, I decided to make a Tea Time concert story. This takes place in my Music World and this year of 2016. Satoshi and Jun bring Ritsu's daughter Freya, to the concert on Saturday Night for her 8th birthday. Ritsu does not know this and will be surprised. This is Freya's first time seeing her mom's band perform live. A setlist of 22 songs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 1: Ordering The Tickets!**

* * *

That commercial...I saw...I wanted desperately to see my mom play...but who would take me? Daddy is busy with his band on tour, and mommy is on tour and will be playing their. Saturday is going to be my birthday. I'll be turning 8 years old. Maybe Uncle could take me. I stood up and went to his room. "Uncle Satoshi...can you buy tickets to see mommy play this Saturday? It would be a great birthday present." I said to him. He looked at me with a smile.

"Sure. No problem." He smiled. I smiled back and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"THANK YOU UNCLE SATOSHI! THANK YOU!" I said in tears. This is going to be the best birthday present ever! Mommy, I hope you'll be surprised to see me! I hope we get good seats too. Uncle Satoshi was on his laptop checking for the tickets, when his phone rang. It was his fiance Jun Suzuki. He was asking her if she would like to come to the concert and told her he was taking me. I stayed there, listening to the conversation. He was asking which seats to get. I was hoping the front row, but they might be expensive. Uncle Satoshi hang up and ordered the tickets. After that, he told me we got high seats in the middle. I was happy with that. I hugged him and went to my room to play with my dolls. Mommy wasn't going to be home until next week, same with daddy. They are touring different places right now. I think daddy is in the United States. I never been there...but I'm sure it's a lovely country. It would me, Uncle Satoshi and Aunt Suzuki going to that concert. Mommy has been busy for months with her band, that I hardly see her. It makes me sad, but at least she calls every morning. That's why I'm staying with Uncle Satoshi. Whenever mommy goes off to tour, I get placed into Uncle Satoshi's care. Mommy said that if he didn't take care of me, she would beat Uncle Satoshi up. Anyways, my name is _**Freya Hikawa**_ : Daughter of Tory and Ritsu Hikawa. My parents got married 8 years ago in July. Let's just say I was born before mommy and daddy got married. Ever since I found out that both of my parents were drummers, I wanted to become a drummer. Follow in their footsteps.

Uncle Satoshi came into my room and said to me, "We got good seats. Where a little high but high enough where you can see the stage."

"Okay! As long if I can see mommy play then I'm good." I said with a smile. I couldn't wait for Saturday. I wonder what songs Tea Time will be performing. I hope they perform Fuwa Fuwa Time. It's one of my favorite songs. Uncle Satoshi went into the kitchen to make dinner for me, I heard him say that Jun was coming over. Uncle Satoshi was making dinner for all of us actually. I smelled the kitchen and it smelled good. I was hungry, but Uncle Satoshi told me not to eat any cookies before dinner. I begged him just for one cookie and he said yes. I got the giggles and ran to the pantry to get the cookies out. I eat one and put the cookies back. I watched Uncle Satoshi cook.

"Don't get too close Freya. You'll hurt yourself." He told me.

"I know Uncle Satoshi." I said and stood a bit back. Jun comes inside and I hug her.

"Hi Freya! How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good!" I said cheerfully with cookie still in my mouth. I swallow and sat at the dinner table with Jun as she talks to me about the concert. I nodded as Jun asked me if I was excited. It was just two days till the concert and my birthday. I couldn't be happier. Jun and I waited for Satoshi to finish making dinner for us. He finished and served us the food. We ate together at the table and after we ate, Uncle Satoshi's phone rang and it was mommy calling him. She asked if I was alright and Satoshi gave me the phone.

"Hi Mommy." I said.

"Hi sweetie, everything okay?" Mama asked.

"Yes." I said. Uncle Satoshi told me not to tell mama we were going to the concert this Saturday.

"I wish I could be with you on your birthday. I'm really sorry, but I promise when I get back, we will do stuff together. I promise you." Mama said.

"Okay mommy. Love you."

"Love you too Freya. Make sure you go to bed early, you got school tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'll see you soon darling. Goodnight."

"Night mommy." I said and gave the phone back to Uncle Satoshi. He finished the call after a couple of words and he hangs up. Night time went by so fast, it was the next day. I didn't have school and I slept in. Jun stayed the night, as she was coming with us to the concert tomorrow night at 6:00 PM. I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 2: Friday Night with Tea Time.**

* * *

Tea Time was going to a private dinner inn together. While their crew and Sawako managed them setting up their stage for the concert the next night. Mio drove the band to the inn where they were gonna have a private dinner. Yui was in the shotgun seat. The band arrives and get seated at a booth. The waitress gives them the menus and the girls order their drinks.

"So girls, you excited to play tomorrow night?" Mio asked.

"I am!" Yui exclaimed. Even if she was 32 years old, she was still the same Yui when she was 15. Though she had matured over the years, she still was cheerful and a bit clumsy still. The band got their food and talked about Azusa getting married in the fall.

"We have plans but we just don't have a date set yet. Budo's busy with work." Azusa replied.

"Well Azu-nyan, we can help with preparations if you like." Yui said with a smile.

"That'd be nice." Mugi said.

"Indeed." Said Ritsu. After a while the group got their food and ate a wonderful meal. They return to their hotel where they were staying at. It was a big room. Yui and Azusa shared one room, Mugi had a room to herself, and Mio and Ritsu shared the other room. The girls took turns taking showers and getting ready for bed. They had a big event tomorrow after all. Time passed by and it was 10:00 PM Friday Night.

"Say Ritsu, what are you planning on getting Freya?" Mio asked, getting in the bed.

Ritsu was under the covers already and replied, "I don't know...I haven't though about it yet. Maybe a necklace."

"Goodnight Azu-nyan." Yui said and rubs her cheek on Azusa, who blushed.

"Right...night Yui." Azusa said and turns off the lamp light and closes her eyes and falls asleep. Yui was on her phone texting Lan Hikari, her boyfriend, about the show tomorrow night. Mugi was texting Ginti about the show as well.

"Goodnight everyone. Have sweet dreams." Mugi told the other band members.

"Night Mugi!" Ritsu said.

"Night. See you tomorrow morning for breakfast." Mio replied.

"Right." Yui said and lays her head on the soft pillow. The girls fell asleep and awoke up at 10:30 in the morning. Yui was on her computer on the official Tea Time twitter page. She posted a friendly tweet for her followers saying: Good morning Tokyo! Here is tonight's set time for the show. After that the girls got reminded by Sawako that they needed to head to the stadium after breakfast for their soundcheck. Sawako texted the girls to remind them. The girls get ready and head out for their private breakfast.

"Are you all excited to perform our last Diamond Era tour?" Yui asked.

"I know I am. It means a new era begins." Mugi said and smiled.

"I agree." Azusa replied.

"The Keion 3 Era begins." Mio said with a smile. The girls got seated and ordered their breakfast for the day. After that they headed to the Stadium to meet with Sawako to come up with their setlist and do souncheck.

"Welcome girls. We are still setting up the stage, so while the crew works on it, let's talk about the setlist for tonight's show." Sawako said. She was at a table with the band sitting around it and Sawako had paper and pencil.

"Well we should start off with Diamond's opener: A Sky Full Of Stars." Yui said.

"Right." Ritsu replied. "And then we go to 'Brave'."

"Okay. Two songs. Third song?" Sawako looked at the girls for an answer.

"My Love Is A Stapler." Mugi answered with a smile.

"Well we should have a similar setlist from our previous shows." Mio said.

"Yes." Azusa said. "I agree with Mio. That's what we've been doing for the past 16 years. Of course when a new album of ours comes out, we change the setlist."

"Azu-nyan is right." Yui said and checks her phone. She checked the Twitter page and saw many posts on the set times.

"Looks like we got a lot of people going to our concert. Says so here on Twitter. Someone from America is coming! And even England!"

"Wow. They must really love us." Mugi said and sips her tea.

"Of course they do. You girls have been successful for over 12 years." Sawako said.

"We have. Ever since we released K Party back in 2004, our debut album, Fuwa Fuwa Time is still our number 1 song. I'm really happy about that." Yui smiled.

"Yeah." Mugi said. She got up and got more tea for herself. "Should we soundcheck yet?"

"Not yet Mugi, we still got to figure out our setlist." Ritsu said. She leans back in her chair and saw Mio writing songs for the B Stage.

"I really do love covering MegaStar's Always In My Head." Mio said and wrote it down as the first song for the B Stage.

"I do too." Ritsu replied.

"I think I got the entire setlist done. Is this good Sawako?" Mio asked and showed the paper to her. She nods and lets the others look at it.

"Similar to our past concert in New York." Azusa said and got some more tea for herself.

"Alright girls. We're done with our setlist...oh and don't forget our song request for the C Stage."

"Yeah, we got that done." Mio answered. The girls get up and exit the room with Sawako and they head to the stage to take some pictures and do soundcheck. The concert was looming and all five band members were very excited to play their last Diamond Tour concert. And thus begin their 9th album era: Keion 3.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 3: Freya arrives at the concert! And The A Stage!**

* * *

"We're here Freya." Jun said as Freya was jumping with happiness. Satoshi parks the car and saw a lot of people walking to the stadium. Freya exits out the car and stands by Satoshi and Jun.

"No bags remember?" Jun put her purse in the car.

"I know Satoshi." She said and closed the car door and Satoshi locks it and three were off, walking to the stadium. It was 6:30 PM and the concerted started at 7:15. People were pouring in and some got to their seats already. It was almost full. Two screams in the shape of a Diamond were on the stage. Freya was so excited and she finally got to her seat. Jun sits next to her and Satoshi on her opposite side.

"It's gonna start soon. And we got out bracelets that will light up with the music." Jun said.

"That's so cool!" Freya exclaimed. Her heart was pumping rapidly and she couldn't contain herself. It was 7:15 and the lights go out and the fans cheer. Over 200 thousand fans were in attendance. On the main screen that was behind the girls, a video popped up.

"Greetings Japan, we are from New York City and we hope that you enjoy the show." Said a female. Next to her was her best friend.

"We wanna send our love out to Japan." She said and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Now please welcome to the stage, the best Japanese rock band ever...TEA TIME!" The scream goes off and the bracelets of everyone lights up blue. Freya was so excited, as was Jun and Satoshi. A swirl comes up onto the main screen and it was spinning to the shape of Tea Time's 8th Album: Diamond. A voice plays and it was a female, saying a wonderful introduction as the intro to A Sky Full Of Stars plays over it.

* * *

"A wonderful adventure...a wonderful adventure...a wonderful adventure." The song starts and the crowd cheers as they see Yui walking on stage and Mugi playing on the big screen. Freya was happy and didn't see her mama as she was covered by the dark, but so were Mio and Azusa. The lights shine on Mugi and Yui. Yui walked the catwalk and began to sing with microphone in hand.

 _ **(Yui): Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars.**_

 _ **I'm gonna give you my heart**_  
 _ **'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars**_  
 _ **'Cause you light up the path**_

 _ **I don't care, go on and tear me apart**_  
 _ **I don't care if you do, ooh**_  
 _ **'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars**_  
 _ **I think I saw you!**_

*Yui ran back to her friends as she jumps and the dance beat explodes and the audience were jumping as Tea Time played. Yui danced around on stage as Azusa smiled at her. Once that ended the second verse came in and the lights locked onto Yui.*

 _ **(Yui): 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars**_

 _ **I wanna die in your arms**_  
 _ **'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark**_  
 _ **I'm gonna give you my heart**_

 _ **I don't care, go on and tear me apart**_  
 _ **I don't care if you do, ooh**_  
 _ **'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars**_  
 _ **I think I see you!**_  
 _ **I think I see you!**_

*Yui ran to the catwalk circle and jumped as again the dance beat explodes. The lights go crazy and the bracelets change to purple to blue fast. Freya kept jumping and kept her eyes on her mother playing the drums. The second part to the dance beat hits and Yui dances around as confetti stars get shot out from cannons and onto the audience. It was a heavenly view for Freya.*

 _ **(Yui): 'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars!**_

 _ **Such a heavenly view!**_

 _ **You're such a heavenly view!**_

 _ **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Woo!**_

*The lights go to white and the screen focused on Azusa as she played the final rift. It also focused on Mio's bass playing. The song ends and the lights go out as the crowd roared. The second was about to begin. The bracelets changed color, they went to the beat of the music and for this song, they went yellow. The next song was 'Brave' off of Tea Time's debut album: K Party, back in 2004. Mio was going to sing this one.*

* * *

 ** _(Mio): You can be amazing. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_**

 ** _You can be the outcast_**  
 ** _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_**  
 ** _Or you can start speaking up._**

 ** _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_**  
 ** _When they settle 'neath your skin_**  
 ** _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_**  
 ** _Sometimes a shadow wins_**  
 ** _But I wonder what would happen if you_**

 ** _Say what you wanna say_**  
 ** _And let the words fall out_**  
 ** _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**  
 ** _With what you want to say_**  
 ** _And let the words fall out_**  
 ** _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!_**

 _ **(Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu): I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 ** _(Mio): I wanna see you be brave_**

 _ **(Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu): I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 ** _(Mio): I wanna see you be brave_**

 ** _Everybody's been there,_**  
 ** _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_**  
 ** _Fallen for the fear_**  
 ** _And done some disappearing,_**  
 ** _Bow down to the mighty_**  
 ** _Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_**

 ** _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_**  
 ** _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_**  
 ** _Show me how big your brave is_**

 ** _Say what you wanna say_**  
 ** _And let the words fall out_**  
 ** _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**  
 ** _With what you want to say_**  
 ** _And let the words fall out_**  
 ** _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

 ** _And since your history of silence_**  
 ** _Won't do you any good,_**  
 ** _Did you think it would?_**  
 ** _Let your words be anything but empty_**  
 ** _Why don't you tell them the truth?_**

*The lights shined yellow as the screen got a close up on Mio singing the chorus. The audience went wild and Freya was enjoying this song very much, as well as the entire stadium.*

 ** _Say what you wanna say_**  
 ** _And let the words fall out_**  
 ** _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**  
 ** _With what you want to say_**  
 ** _And let the words fall out_**  
 ** _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

 _ **(Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu): I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 ** _(Mio): I wanna see you be brave!_**

 _ **(Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu): I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 ** _(Mio): See you be brave!_**

 _ **(Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu): I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_

 _ **(Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu): I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you**_  
 _ **I just wanna see you!**_

*The song ended and the lights go out and the third song was going to start. The crowd cheered and 'My Love Is A Stapler' began. The crowd cheered loudly than they did with Brave. Yui was gonna sing the entire song, giving Mio a break.* The bracelets light up red and pink as the song began. The screen showed a swirl of hearts and a teal meadow as the band began playing. The lights shined green and purple on the stage, on the band*

* * *

 **(Yui): Nande nan daro**

 **Ki ni naru yoru kimi e no**  
 **kono omoi bin sen ni ne**  
 **kaite miru yo.**

 **Moshikashite kimagure ka mo shirenai sore na no ni maisuu dake**  
 **Fuete yuku yo.**

 **Suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki**  
 **areba ii noni.**

*The Chorus made the lights move everywhere as the audience were singing along a bit*

 **Kirakira hikaru negai goto mo**  
 **guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo**  
 **souda hocchikisu de tojichaou**  
 **hajimari dake wa karui nori de**  
 **shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte**  
 **mou hari ga nandaka tooranai!**  
 **Rara mata ashita.**

*After the chorus, the lights stop moving and shined white as the second verse came in. The bracelets went white as well and soon turn to Green and Pink*

 **(Yui): Doushiyou ka na.**  
 **yomikaesu no hazukashii**  
 **are kore to bin sen ni ne**  
 **kaita kuseni.**

 **Kimochi goto gomi bako yuki ja nandaka**  
 **kono mune ga setsunai kara**  
 **motte you ka na.**

 **Ima no kimochi wo arawasu.**  
 **jisho ni mo nai kotoba sagasu yo.**

*Again, the lights move around as the Chorus kicked in. This time confetti gets shot into the crowd and they cheer loudly as the band continued playing. Yui was at the cat walk running and jumping to the B Stage. She sang from there.*

 **(Yui): Wakuwaku shichau keikaku to ka**

 **gudaguda sugiru tenkai to ka**  
 **zenbu hocchikisu de tojichaou**  
 **kyou no dekigoto omoidashite**  
 **itsumo kokoro ga kyun to natte**  
 **mou hari ga nai kara kawanakucha!**  
 **rara mata ashita.**

 **Kirakira hikaru negaigoto mo**  
 **guchagucha hetaru nayamigoto mo**  
 **souda hocchikisu de tojichaou**  
 **hajimari dake wa karui nori de**  
 **shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte**  
 **mou hari ga nandaka tooranai**  
 **rara mata ashita.**

*The crowd cheered and the band played the ending part as the lights went dim and the bracelets went off. The audience were cheering as the song ended and lights went out. But not before the screen captured Tsumugi. Fireworks came out in the back of the stage and the crowd were in awe, including Freya.*

"Thank you everybody." Yui said in the darkness. The forth song came, it was 'Hell No' and Mio sang it. The lights go blue and the crowd's bracelets also went blue. The song started and the crowed cheered.

* * *

 **(Mio:) I shoulda known better**  
 **I saw her wearing your sweater**  
 **Nice glasses, fake red hair**  
 **Just like me.**

 **Stop crying, stop crawling**  
 **Can't you see that I have stopped falling**  
 **We were good at faking forever**  
 **I get it, whatever.**

*When the chorus came, the lights blink blue and white as the screen showed a video of blue light and white orbs exploding*

 **Am I gonna miss you?**  
 **Hell no!**  
 **Baby watch me up and go**  
 **Mama said that the boys like you**  
 **Never work out anyway**  
 **My girlfriends say are you gonna be sad**  
 **(Tea Time): If he calls you up, you gonna take him back?**  
 **(Mio): I said Hell no, oh Hell no!**

 **(Mio) Straight up, don't blame you**  
 **You're not the Cash and I'm not the June**  
 **I'll never be the one to make you better**  
 **whatever.**

 **Hell no!**  
 **Baby watch me up and go**  
 **Mama said that the boys like you never work out anyway**  
 **My girlfriends say are you gonna be sad**  
 **(Tea Time): If he calls you up, you gonna take him back?**  
 **(Mio): I said Hell no, oh Hell no!**

*The third verse came in and the lights dimmed onto Mio Akiyama.*

 **In my bed, late at night**  
 **Thinking of how you held me tight**  
 **And will I be lonely**  
 **When I wake, did we make a big mistake?**

 **Hell no, baby watch me up and go**  
 **I always knew that a boy like you wouldn't work out anyway.**

*Lights explode in the stadium and the crowd went wild as the final chorus came in.*

 **Hell no!**  
 **Baby watch me up and go**  
 **Mama said that the boys like you**  
 **Never work out anyway**  
 **Girlfriends say are you gonna be sad**  
 **(Tea Time): If he calls you up, you gonna take him back?**  
 **(Mio): I said Hell no, oh Hell no!**

*The song ends and the crowd cheered and the final song from the A Stage was about to begin. The lights go out and the next song began playing. The bracelets went to light blue to white and blinked to the other color every 2 seconds. It was time for 'Girls In Wonderland' The crowd cheered as the song began*

* * *

 **(Mio): Donna FIKUSHON sae mo shinogu Wonderland.**

 **Gonin ga yoreba kisoutengai**  
 **ari no mama wo kakitometa nikkichou**  
 **ochitsuite nanka yometa mon ja nai.**

 **Konna hazu ja nakatta!?**  
 **HAI sugiru HAI SUKUURU DEIZU**  
 **So very Fantastic World.**  
 **ureshii gosan tanoshii ni kousan.**

 **What will happen...!? ashita no PEEJI ni wa** **nani ga kakarete iru n darou**  
 **Kyou no HAATO kyou no BIITO ga mou MAX**  
 **Mainichi sou omotte kita yo** **kiseki no koushin sukoshi kowai demo tomarenai**  
 **shinjiru yo.** **Our Lucky Goes On!**

*The crowd were jumping around as the song continued*

 **Donna AATO ni mo kakenai Funny Faces**  
 **gonin no gokan kanjou sunao hyakumensou**  
 **kaiwa mitai ni toriai tamatta shashin**  
 **ni shite mo ooi na minna PIISU SAIN.**

 **Sono toori datta!**  
 **naite mo heiki datta**  
 **So very Peaceful World**  
 **attakai ongaku to nakama datta**

 **What will happen...!? mirai no FAINDAA wa**  
 **dou iu kao, keshiki wo utsusu n darou**  
 **moshimo HAADO na genjitsu ni butsukattara**  
 **okini no FUREEZU kuchizusamu yo**  
 **yuuki ya ai bakka utatteru watashitachi nanda shi**  
 **daijoubu**  
 **Our Dreams Come True!**

 **Mae shika mienai furimuku yoyuu nai**  
 **Ima de sei ippai tada "suki" de ippai.**

 **What will happen to us tomorrow!?**  
 **No one knows**  
 **But we always sing "Oh yeah" "Take it easy"**

 **What will happen...!? ashita no PEEJI ni wa**  
 **nani ga kakarete iru n darou**  
 **kyou no HAATO kyou no BIITO ga mou MAX**  
 **mainichi sou omotte yuku yo.**  
 **Kiseki no koushin sukoshi kowai demo tomarenai**  
 **shinjiru yo**  
 **Our Lucky Goes On!**

* * *

 ***The song ends and the crowd cheered loudly. Freya was singing to EVERY song Tea Time played. The lights go out and it was time for the B Stage.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 3: The B Stage!**

* * *

*The song ends and the crowd cheered loudly. Freya was singing to EVERY song Tea Time played. The lights go out and it was time for the B Stage*

*Yui and the rest of the band make their way to the B Stage, which was a circle at the end of the catwalk. While they were walking, Always In My Head's opening was playing. At the B Stage, a light was on it and a video playing what MegaStar uses for the song on their B Stage. The crowd cheered as the girls made their way to the B Stage* They start playing the song. Yui had her hands on the microphone stand and swang her body back and forth to the music. Mugi was playing Gita, using him for the rhythm guitar. Azusa did the main parts and Yui starts to sing.

 **(Yui): I think of you...I haven't slept. I think I do...buuuuuuut...I don't forget. My body moves. Goes where I will, but though I try my heart stays still. It never moves. Just won't be lead, and so my mouth waters...to be fed. And you're always in my head.**

 **(Mio & Yui): You're always in myyyyyyyy head...You're always in my head. You're always in my head.**

*The stage lights shine everywhere as the band continued playing as the lights shined blue*

 **(Yui): Always in my! Always in my!...this...I think I guess...is to tell you're chosen...out from the rest.**

*The music continued and came to a boom ending.*

The lights go out and the crowd cheered. Freya enjoyed the song and very happy. She wondered what song would be next. The next song for the B Stage played and it was Ball Pen.

 **(Yui): Fude pen FUFU. Furueru FUFU, Hajimete kimi no GREETING CARD**

 **Tokimeki PASSION**  
 **Afurete ACTION**  
 **Hamedashichau kamo ne**

 **Kimi no egao souzou shite**  
 **Ii toko misetaku naru yo**  
 **Jounetsu wo nigirishime**  
 **Furimukase nakya**

 **Ai wo komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou**  
 **Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni**  
 **Yume wo misete guruguru to ne ji ga maiodoru**  
 **Ganbare fude pen koko made kita kara Kanari honki yo.**

 **Kimi no egao souzou shite**  
 **Ii toko misetaku naru yo**  
 **Jounetsu wo nigirishime**  
 **Furimukase nakya**

 **Ai wo komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou**  
 **Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni**  
 **Yume wo misete guruguru to ne ji ga maiodoru**  
 **Ganbare fude pen koko made kita kara**  
 **Kanari honki yo.**

* * *

*The song ends and the crowd cheered.* Mugi, Azusa, Mio and Ritsu head back to the A Stage, while Yui stayed at the B Stage and was sitting down ready to play the next song by herself with Mugi's keyboard. But before that, she gave a small speech*

"Thank you everyone for coming out here to support us on our last Diamond Tour stop right here in in our hometown." Yui said and the crowd cheered loudly. "You've been so wonderful to us and we are so glad to be performing for you all here. This next song is called 'Faded' and we're gonna see you guys back at the A Stage...so thank you very much and enjoy." Yui said and started playing the song as the lights shine on her.

 **(Yui): You were the shadow to my light. Did you feel us?**

 **Another star, You fade away**  
 **Afraid our aim is out of sight. Wanna see us...Alight**

 **Where are you now?**  
 **Where are you now?**  
 **Where are you now?**  
 **Was it all in my fantasy?**  
 **Where are you now?**  
 **Were you only imaginary?**

 **Where are you now?**  
 **Atlantis**  
 **Under the sea**  
 **Under the sea**  
 **Where are you now?**  
 **Another dream**  
 **The monster's running wild inside of me**  
 **I'm faded**  
 **I'm faded**  
 **So lost, I'm faded**  
 **I'm faded**  
 **So lost, I'm faded!**

* * *

*Yui ends the song and the crowd cheered and the lights went out. It was time to head back to the A Stage with Mugi's keyboard. Yui went back and the lights were still dark, but not before the crowd's bracelets glowed green. It was time for: Rice As A Side Dish.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 5: The A Stage part 2!**

* * *

*Yui went back and the lights were still dark, but not before the crowd's bracelets glowed green. It was time for: Rice As A Side Dish. The crowd cheered loudly*

 **(Yui): Gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA**

 **RAAMEN udon ni okonomiyaki kore kore**  
 **tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no**  
 **yume no KORABOREESHON**  
 **(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA)**

 **gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo**  
 **mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo**  
 **kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki & gohan**  
 **demo watashi kansaijin ja naindesu**  
 **(donai yanen!)**  
 **Ichi・Ni・San・Shi・GO・HA・N!**  
 **Ichi・Ni・San・Shi・GO・HA・N!**

 **Gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA**  
 **KIMUCHI ni nattou namatamago kore kore**  
 **shiroi gohan wa masshiroi KANBASU**  
 **mugen IMAJINEESHON**  
 **(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA)**

 **Gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo**  
 **yappari gohan wa shushoku da ne**  
 **nipponjin nara tonikaku PAN shoku yori gohan desho.**

 **Gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA**  
 **yakisoba takoyaki tonpeiyaki kore kore**  
 **tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no**  
 **yume no KORABOREESHON...**  
 **(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA icchae icchae)**

 **Gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo**  
 **mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo**  
 **kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki & gohan.**

 **Ichi・Ni・San・Shi・GO・HA・N!**  
 **Ichi・Ni・San・Shi・GO・HA・N!**  
 **Ichi・Ni・San・Shi・GO・HA・N!**  
 **Ichi・Ni・San・Shi・GO・HA・N!**

* * *

The band continued playing the ending as the audience sang along to the ending chorus. Ritsu's daughter was singing along as also Jun was.

The song finished and the lights went dark. "Arigato." Yui said. The audience's bracelets go orange color as the next song started kicking in. It was 'Fix You'. The stage lights hit orange as Mugi, Azusa started playing. Yui started singing the song.

 **(Yui): When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

 **When you get what you want, but not what you need**  
 **When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**  
 **Stuck in reverse.**

 **And the tears come streaming down your face**  
 **When you lose something you can't replace**  
 **When you love someone, but it goes to waste**  
 **Could it be worse?**

 **(Yui & Mio): Lights will guide you home**  
 **And ignite your bones**  
 **(Yui): And I will try to fix you.**

*Yui starts to play her acoustic guitar while Mio sang the second verse*

 **(Mio): And high up above or down below**  
 **When you're too in love to let it go**  
 **But if you never try you'll never know**  
 **Just what you're worth.**

 **(Yui & Mio): Lights will guide you home**  
 **And ignite your bones**  
 **(Yui): And I will try to fix you.**

*Azusa starts to play and Ritsu also does. The music explodes within seconds. Fireworks get shot from behind the stage as the beat intensifies. The crowd cheered loudly* The screen captured every Tea Time member playing.

 **(Tea Time): Tears stream down your face...**

 **When you lose something you cannot replace**  
 **Tears stream down your face and I!**

 **Tears stream down your face**  
 **I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**  
 **Tears stream down your face and I!**

*The music stops as Yui sang the final verse and Mugi played her keyboard* The crowd sang along and Freya was in tears.

 **(Yui and the crowd): Lights will guide you home...** **And ignite your bones...** **And I will try to fix you.**

* * *

*The lights go out as the song ends and the crowd roared. It was time for the next song 'Miracles'. The stage lights hit and they were light blue and the crowd's bracelets go purple* Yui and Mugi start playing.

 **(Yui): From up above I heard**

 **The angels sing to me these words.**  
 **And sometimes in your eyes**  
 **I see the beauty in the world.**

 **Oh, now I'm floating so high.**  
 **I blossom and die.**  
 **Send your storm and your lightning to strike**  
 **Me between the eyes,**  
 **Eyes!**

*Every band member started playing and the audience were in love and so was Freya. She was singing along*

 **(Yui & Mio): Sometimes the stars decide **

**To reflect in puddles in the dirt.**

 **When I look in your eyes,** **I forget all about what hurts.**

 **(Yui): Oh, now I'm floating so high.**

 **I blossom and die.**

 **Send your storm and your lightning to strike m** **e between the eyes...a** **nd cry.**

 ***The song gets softer and the lights go dim***

 **(Tea Time): Believe in miracles.**

*The lights explode and shine everywhere and the bracelets blink off and on quickly*

 **(Yui): Oh hey, I'm floating up above the world now!**

 **Oh hey, I'm floating up above the world now!**

 **Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!**

*The song ends and the crowd roared* The next song came, The stage lights go purple and the bracelets were turned off* The next song was 'Don't Say Lazy'. The song starts and the crowd went crazy*

 **(Mio): Please don't say "You are lazy"**

 **Datte hontou wa crazy**  
 **Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**  
 **Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**  
 **Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**  
 **Zento youyou da shi…**  
 **Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu.**

 **Kono me de shikkari misademete**  
 **Ikisaki chizu jou māku shite**  
 **Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**  
 **Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**

 **Yaba Tsumewareta gurū de hoshuu shita**  
 **Sore dake de nanka tassei kan**  
 **Daiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto**  
 **Jibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai**

 **Please don't say "You are lazy"**  
 **Datte hontou wa crazy**  
 **Nou aru taka wa sou**  
 **Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu**  
 **Souzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei**  
 **Hatten tochuu da shi**  
 **Dakara fui ni picchi hazurerundesu.**

 **Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**  
 **Yaru ki wa mētā furikitte**  
 **Itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru**  
 **Zono bun zenryoku de nemutte.**

 **yari Choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta**  
 **Sore dake de nande?haibokukan**  
 **Sukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite**  
 **Juunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi**

 **Please don't say "You are lazy"**  
 **Datte hontou wa crazy**  
 **Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**  
 **Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**  
 **Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**  
 **Zento youyou da shi…**  
 **Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu.**

* * *

*The song ends and the crowd roared. The lights go out and the band headed to the C Stage to perform four songs acoustic style*

"Thank you guys so much." Yui said. "We'll be hitting the C Stage, so we'll see you in a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 6: The C Stage + Freya's Song Request.**

* * *

"Thank you guys so much." Yui said. "We'll be hitting the C Stage, so we'll see you in a bit." An interlude played for a couple of minutes while the band made their way to the small C Stage. They did so and the stage lights were off and side lights shined on the girls. The crowed cheered as the five girls had their instruments. Yui had her acoustic guitar and Ritsu small snare drums. Mugi had a small piano and the band began to play.

 **(Mio): If you were falling, then I would catch you.**

 **You need a light, I'd find a match.**

 **Cause I love the way you say good morning.**  
 **And you take me the way I am.**

 **If you are chilly, here take my sweater.**  
 **Your head is aching, I'll make it better.**

 **Cause I love the way you call me baby.**  
 **And you take me the way I am.**

 **I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.**  
 **Sew on patches to all you tear.**

 **Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.**  
 **And you take me the way I am.**  
 **You take me the way I am.**  
 **You take me the way I am.**

* * *

*The song ended and the crowd cheered. Freya could see her mama and she was happy. She liked the C Stage as it was softer than the A Stage and B Stage. The next song came and it was also sung by Mio Akiyama. 'She Used To Be Mine.'

 **(Mio): It's not simple to say**

 **That most days I don't recognize me**  
 **That these shoes and this apron**  
 **That place and it's patrons**  
 **Have taken more than I gave them**  
 **It's not easy to know**  
 **I'm not anything like I used to be**  
 **Although it's true**  
 **I was never attention's sweet center**  
 **I still remember that girl**

 **She's imperfect but she tries**  
 **She is good but she lies**  
 **She is hard on herself**  
 **She is broken and won't ask for help**  
 **She is messy but she's kind**  
 **She is lonely most of the time**  
 **She is all of this mixed up**  
 **And baked in a beautiful pie**  
 **She is gone but she used to be mine!**

 **It's not what I asked for**  
 **Sometimes life just slips in through a back door**  
 **And carves out a person**  
 **And makes you believe it's all true**  
 **And now I've got you**  
 **And you're not what I asked for**  
 **If I'm honest I know I would give it all back**  
 **For a chance to start over**  
 **And rewrite an ending or two**  
 **For the girl that I knew**

 **She used to be mine.**  
 **She is messy but she's kind**  
 **She is lonely most of the time**  
 **She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie**  
 **She is gone but she used to be mine...**

* * *

*After the song, the crowd clapped and cheered. Yui was given the microphone and was going to deliver the introduction to the band and a small speech.*

"Before we hit the next song, I just wanted to say a few things." Said Yui. "This is the part where I introduce the band." Yui smiled and the crowed cheered. "So right next to me is Mio Akiyama." The crowd cheered loudly as Yui introduced Mio. She smiled at Yui. "She's one of the best bassist I have ever seen and co-founder to this wonderful band." Yui walked to Azusa and put a hand on her shoulder. "This right here is Azusa Nakano. She's getting married later this fall. She came to the band last and was the rythim guitarist...but right now she's the lead guitarist. Back in high school I called her 'Azu-nyan. And I still do today. She's one cute kitty." The crowd laughed a bit as Azusa chuckled. Yui went to Mugi next. "This is Tsumugi Okette." The crowd cheered. "She's our keyboardist and secondary rythim guitarist. She's a great friend who always makes us tea and cake while we relax on tours. Mugi is a wonderful lady. She has a wonderful smile that will brighten anyone's day and she has a great family. She's married to Ginti Okette and they have a wonderful boy named Mugo."

Yui went to Ritsu next. "This is Ritsu Hikawa. Founder to this band and without her, none of this would be possible." The audience crowd. "Also she has a wonderful girl and husband, who is drummer to MegaStar." The crowd cheered louder as MegaStar was mentioned. "Now...Ritsu told me that it was someone's birthday today. Where is she? Where is Freya? I want her to come down here. It's her birthday today and first Tea Time concert so we have to make it special for her." The crowd cheered as Jun took Freya down to the C Stage. Freya was shy and Yui told her to be calm. "Now I want everyone on the count of three to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Freya here...1...2...3!"

The crowd and Tea Time sing happy birthday to Freya. Tea Time claps and Freya hugs her mother. She hugs back and the crowd were cheering loudly. "Now what song would you like?" Yui asked the 8 year old.

"In My Place." Freya said.

"Okay. You can stay here if you like." Yui responded and started playing In My Place. A MegaStar song.

Yui performs the song by herself as Mio and Azusa and Mugi head back to the A Stage.

 **(Yui): In my place, in my place**

 **Were lines that I couldn't change**  
 **I was lost, oh yeah**

 **I was lost, I was lost**  
 **Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed**  
 **I was lost, oh yeah**

 **Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**  
 **Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**  
 **Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it?**

 **I was scared, I was scared**  
 **Tired and under-prepared**  
 **But I'll wait for it**

 **If you go, if you go**  
 **Leave me down here on my own**  
 **Then I'll wait for you, yeah.**

 **Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**  
 **Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**  
 **Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it?**

 **Singing**  
 **Please, please, please**  
 **Come back and sing to me**  
 **To me, to me**

 **Come on and sing it out, now, now**  
 **Come on and sing it out to me, me**  
 **Come back and sing it**

 **In my place, in my place**  
 **Were lines that I couldn't change**  
 **And I was lost, oh yeah**  
 **Oh yeah...**

Yui finished the song and the crowd cheered. "Thank you." The lights go out as 'Amazing Day' started playing. It was time to head back to the A Stage. Ritsu kisses her daughter and Jun takes her back to her seat. Ritsu and Yui make their way back to the A Stage together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tea Time Live In Concert this Saturday at the**_ _ **10-2 Kasumigaokamachi Stadium!, 新宿区 Tokyo 160-0013,**_ _ **Come see Japan's hottest rock band tear up the stadium with their rocking hits! Tickets on sale now!**_

 **Tea Time Concert chapter 7: The A Stage and The Finale!**

* * *

The lights go out as 'Amazing Day' started playing. It was time to head back to the A Stage. Ritsu kisses her daughter and Jun takes her back to her seat. Ritsu and Yui make their way back to the A Stage together. Azusa and Mio and Mugi started playing as Ritsu and Yui made their way back to the A Stage together. Rainbow lights were hitting the stage and onto the crowd. Their bracelets were turned off for this song and the screen showed a video of life as Yui began to sing.

 **(Yui): We sat on a roof, named every star**

 **Shared every bruise and showed every scar**  
 **Hope has its proof put your hand in mine saying,**  
 **"Life has a beautiful, crazy design."**

 **And time seemed to say,**  
 **"Forget the world and its weight."**  
 **And here I just want to stay**

 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**

The crowd swayed their hands back in forth as the band continued to play Amazing Day.

 **(Yui): We sat on a roof, named every star**  
 **You showed me a place**  
 **Where you can be what you are**

 **And the view, the whole Milky Way**  
 **In your eyes, I drifted away**  
 **And in your arms I just want to sway**

 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh!**

 **(Yui): And I asked**

 **Can the Birds in poetry, chime?**  
 **Can there be breaks in the chaos sometimes?**  
 **Oh, thanks God, must have heard when I prayed**  
 **'Cause now I always want to feel this way**

 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**  
 **Amazing day**  
 **Yeah, today...**

The music continued and came to a flowing end. The crowed cheered loudly. The lights went out and the bracelets were turned on and glowed red. The next song started and the crowd went wild.

 **(Yui): Oh, angel sent from up above. You know you make my world light up. When I was down, when I was hurt. You came to lift me up!**

 **(Yui): Life is a drink and love's a drug. Oh now I think I must be miles up. When I was a river dried up. You came to rain a flood!**

 **(Mio & Yui): So drink from me, drink from me. When I was so thirsty, Pour on a symphony. Now I just can't get enough! Put your wings on me, wings on me, When I was so heavy. Pour on a symphony, When I'm low, low, low, low!**

 **(Yui & Mio): I, oh, I, oh I! Got me feeling drunk and high! So high, so high! Oh I, oh, I, oh, I! I'm feeling drunk and high! So high, so high!**

 **(Yui): Woo!**

The crowd were going wild and were jumping around.

 **(Yui): Oh, angel sent from up above. I feel it coursing through my blood. Life is a drink, your love's about, To make the stars come out!**

 **(Yui): Put your wings on me, wings on me, When I was so heavy. Pour on a symphony, When I'm low, low, low, low!**

 **(Yui & Mio): I, oh, I, oh I! Got me feeling drunk and high! So high, so high! Oh I, oh, I, oh, I! I'm feeling drunk and high! So high, so high!**

 **(Mio): I, oh I, oh I, La la la la la la la. So high, so high.**

 **(Yui & Mio): I, oh I, oh I, I'm feeling drunk and high. So high, so high.**

 **(Mio): Then we'll shoot across the sky! Then we'll shoot across the...Then we'll shoot across the sky! Then we'll shoot across the...Then we'll shoot across the sky! Then we'll shoot across the...Then we'll shoot across the sky! Then we'll shoot across the...**

The lights went out and crowd cheered. It was time for the next song. You & I. The bracelets were turned off for this one.

 **(Yui): KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo**

 **KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo**  
 **moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**  
 **tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo**

 **KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo**  
 **KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo**  
 **KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo**

 **KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta**  
 **itsumade demo isshoni itai**  
 **kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo**

 **hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo**  
 **KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta**  
 **me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru**

 **KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo**  
 **satou to shouyu wa doko dakke?**  
 **moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**  
 **bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na.**

 **KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo**  
 **KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara**  
 **KIMI ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo**

 **KIMI ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta**  
 **konna hibi ga zutto zutto**  
 **tsuzukunda to omotteta yo**

 **GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo**  
 **atarimae ja nai koto ni** **mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha**

 **"Arigatou" wo**

 **KIMI no mune ni todoku kana?**  
 **ima wa jishin nai keredo**  
 **warawanai de douka kiite**  
 **omoi wo uta ni kometa kara**

 **Arittake no "Arigatou"**  
 **uta ni nosete todoketai**  
 **kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo**

 **Omoi yo todoke.**

The song ends and the crowd cheered. It was time for the final song. The bracelets went rainbow as the lights went off on the stage. The stages went light as the next song began. It was Fuwa Fuwa Time. The crowd roared as they clapped along to the song.

 **(Yui): KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI**

 **Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa**  
 **itsumo ganbaru (Itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)**  
 **Zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne**  
 **Yume no naka nara (Yume no naka nara)**  
 **Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na**

 **Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai**  
 **Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai**  
 **O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI**

 **(Yui & Mio): Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**  
 **Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**  
 **Fuwa fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**

 **(Yui): Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI**

 **Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!**  
 **Itsuka me ni shita (Itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)**  
 **Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo**  
 **Yume de ii kara (Yume de ii kara)**  
 **Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no**

 **Aa KAMI-SAMA doushite**  
 **Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no**  
 **Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?**

 **Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte**  
 **Shizen ni hanaseba**  
 **Nanika ga kawaru no ka na?**  
 **Sonna ki suru kedo.**

 **Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo**  
 **Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo**  
 **Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne**  
 **Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (Sou! Nechao~)**

 **Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai**  
 **Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!**  
 **Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne  
**

 **(Confetti gets shot onto the crowd as the final chorus came in)**

 **(Yui & Mio): Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**  
 **Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**  
 **Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**

* * *

The song ends and the crowd cheered. The lights went white on the stage as the band got ready to come together and bow done in front of the stage. Yui got a big paper that had LOVE on it and was going to place it down after the girls bowed. They stand together and put an arm around another and bowed down together 4 times as the crowd kept cheering. The others walk off as Yui places the LOVE paper down onto the stage and kisses it and waved goodbye to the audience.


End file.
